


Thing

by theoldtriangle



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoldtriangle/pseuds/theoldtriangle





	Thing

Adam doesn't know when it started. He thinks it has always been there. Meeting Theo made him only be aware of it. He thinks about it as a "thing", more of a material object, a part of him, perhaps a sort of a limb or body part - that is so clearly and obviously there - just he's the only one who can sense it's existence.

He's sure it's not love. Love is a feeling, like happiness or sadness, and those things last only for a certain amount of time and vary, and he can't see this thing ever changing or disappearing - how can a limb turn into something else or vanish?

That night in the club, when they met, he felt like his inner compass settled on a new point. Every cell in his body raised, moved and settled anew, somehow focused on this young man in a horrendous blue jacket. He finally felt himself, a whole. Not that he was incomplete before - he only didn't realize there were parts of him he didn't know about, and meeting Theo made him able to really see himself, to be aware of everything that makes him - him.

Not that he accepted himself in one hundred percent, no, it was rather the other way round. But knowing that Theo - that incredible, fascinating being - is somehow so strongly connected to him, this made him seek for a purpose for himself.

People would say he looked for a way to be good enough for Theo. He didn't feel that way. He knew Theo was there to stay, despite everything. He understood that Theo simply saw some pieces of him he never knew about, pieces he felt obliged to discover and improve. He found later that he can reach those pieces with their music.

It didn't work out at first, it took long years. They had to learn so much, fail so many times, to finally find something that felt right. On the way they both changed so much as people, he knew that, he saw that, but funnily enough - he never felt those changes happening between them, they always fitted neatly as two cobbles on a road, no friction.

So, don't ask Adam how he feels about Theo - it's not a feeling, it's a thing.


End file.
